


Letter For Yamazaki

by dragonshost



Category: Gintama
Genre: Class 3-Z Ginpachi-sensei, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Yamazaki finds a letter in his shoe locker and gets excited about it.   Like a moron.
Relationships: Yamazaki Sagaru & Kawakami Bansai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Letter For Yamazaki

Of all things Yamazaki had never expected to happen to him, receiving a handwritten letter in his shoebox didn't even rank on the list. Finally antagonizing Hijikata to the point where he finally murdered him? Oh yeah, definitely. Forgotten entirely when Ginpachi-sensei finally bothered to do the rollcall? Every time.

But never did he expect to receive what by all appearances seemed to be a love letter.

At first he thought it was a mistake. His locker was pretty close to Okita's after all, and it would be easy for one of the guy's many girls to make an error like that (in fact, given their masochistic tendencies, it was shocking that it hasn't occurred before).

When he finally worked up the courage to pick it up a solid 10 minutes after first noticing it, he was further surprised to find his name on the envelope, the characters very precise and neat. It wasn't scented at all which was vaguely disappointing and also rather arrogant of him to be disappointed by when he should have been thankful to have even been noticed by someone let alone receive anything at all given his incredible plainness worthy of a generic background charact-

"Thank you, I think they get it! You don't need to drag me that much, I'm well aware of what I'm like!"

Without further ado, Yamazaki finally opened the envelope and unfolded the letter. It was written just as neatly as his name had been, and was mercifully easy to read or else it would have made Yamazaki even later for class than he already was now.

"Yamazaki," it read, "I have been watching you for some time."

That was an incredibly flattering opening, and Yamazaki allowed his hopes to foolishly skyrocket.

"I have noticed how hard you practice your badminton swings behind the gym after school."

Well that was incredibly embarrassing. Yamazaki had taken pains to do it out of sight of his friends so he wouldn't get mocked for it again. It wasn't an especially manly sport like kendo, but he did like it.

"I admire you greatly for going to your own beat. I think we have a lot in common and I would like to talk to you more about it."

It wasn't quite a confession, but Yamazaki was thrilled all the same. A girl wanted to discuss his favorite hobby with him! This was what high school success felt like!

Now to just find out who the lucky lady was-

"Signed, Kawakami Bansai."

…

…

…

Bansai.

The delinquent that hung around with the mega-delinquent Takasugi.

The uber terrifying delinquent that always wore headphones in class and chewed gum through lectures.

That Bansai.

…

Was this a threat? "I've seen your shameful hobby and I'll blackmail you with it." Something like that?

…

Then again, the letter did seem… sincere. And there were no demands tacked onto it. It looked like a genuine offer of friendship.

…

He would take it. Yamazaki feared his life would be at risk if he refused this offer of friendship, so he might as well accept it.

Even if it meant… actually talking to the guy.

Who knows? Maybe he was a nice guy?


End file.
